Stabilizer pads are used in a variety of settings, and particularly to provide a stabilizing foundation for devices which support heavy loads, including heavy equipment such as truck mounted or similar self-propelled devices, construction equipment, cranes, utility trucks and tree care vehicles, recreational vehicles, trailers or the like, where a jack, outrigger or similar support device provides temporary support extending from the main structure. Such devices are then stabilized by use of a stabilizer pad. By way of example, without intending to be limiting, an outrigger may have a stabilizing arm extending outwardly from the equipment and then downwardly and may be hydraulically operated. The arm may rest on a stabilizer platform to disperse the weight. A support or jack for RVs may extend outward or downward from the vehicle. The stabilizer arm and/or platform and/or jack rests on a stabilizer pad. This prevents the stabilizer arm or jack from breaking through the ground surface, whether soil, asphalt or concrete and prevents damage to the stabilizer arm or jack. The pad prevents movement of the support while protecting the support and preventing tipping or rolling over of the equipment. A stabilizer pad generally has a top wall on which the support device rests and a bottom wall in contact with the ground surface.